Perving Sonic
by kittenrocs
Summary: What happens at school when Sonic films something ge shouldnt be lookin at how would this affect Amy read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

Amy sat up in her double bed surrounded by her favourite things pink and photos of her dearest Sonic, she smiled to herself walking slowly over to her wardrobe she looked through her many clothes before grinning a picking out a pair of real shot pink shorts and a pink tube top with a black cat on it.

She ran over to her cd and put on the music

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

Amy smiled singing along while moving her body to the music and dancing in a very seductive way.

**I wanna kiss you  
But if i do then i might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my xxx squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, i love game**

A pair of ruby eyes watched from out side the window next to a pair of emerald ones "Wow this is some hot stuff" Sonic puffed.

Shadow glared at him "Don't say that you filthy mole" he snarled not taking his eyes off of Amy.

Sonic grinned "But I gotta say Shads it is pretty tempting eh?" Sonic chuckled.

"Just because Amy is showing off her good looks in a very…" Shadow paused as if searching his mind for the right word.

"Seductive way" Sonic finished Shadows sentence and grinned Shadow glared at him "Quiet fool or shell hear us" he hissed ducking behind the hedge.

Amy couldn't hear them so she continued to dance,

**Hold me and love me  
just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it**

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

Amy stopped the music and turned to her mirror brushing her long quills that reached her lower back she smiled at herself "God boys are stupid" Amy said marching over to the window.

"Come out Sonic" Amy growled, "Oh busted' Sonic groaned standing up.

Amy let out a gasp of surprise as Shadow stood up beside him "Shadow!" Amy growled "You were part of this as well".

Shadow nodded looking at his feet, "I am very ashamed in both of you God I hate you boys!" Amy shouted slamming her bed room window closed and shutting the curtains.

Shadow growled at Sonic "Now look what you did faker you ruined a perfect Show".

"Yeah too bad she didn't see I had this" Sonic grinned revieling a video camera he had hidden from Amy under his jacket.

"Your gonna publish it ain't Ya Faker" Shadow chuckled, "You bet it!" Sonic said giving Shadow thumbs up.

Sonic ran off Shadow at his heels, Amy sat on her bed "Men cant live with them cant live with out them" Amy sighed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Amy sat on her bed a sighed "I love them so much but then they do this to me stupid pervs" Amy cursed.

Sonic followed Shadow to the school, Shadow stopped at the gate Sonic grinned at him 'This is going to be fun!" he laughed.

Shadow glared at him he wasn't sure about Sonic's idea or plan "Sorry Amy" Shadow hissed.

Sonic turned and looked at him "You say something Shads?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles a red echidna walked around the corner casually with a white bat clinging to his arm "Hey guys sup?" he asked shaking Rouge off, she frowned.

Sonic smiled 'Check this out Knux" he said pulling out the video camera "Ok now I'm interested" he laughed walking over to Sonic Rouge right behind him.

Sonic played the clip and Knuckles blushed a deep red "This is some awesome shit" Knuckles commented.

Rouge growled angrily before turning and stalking off, 'IM thinking we should like broadcast this over the school show" Sonic exclaimed.

"Not bad idea not bad at all" Knuckles replied grinning wildly, Shadow mumbled something Sonic and Knuckles didn't hear.

'Amy is gonna be so pissed" Shadow groaned walking away from the other guys.

Sonic sped off with Knuckles behind him

**Kat**: Sorry bout the short chappy folks the next one will be longer!

**Sonic**: Amy is so gonna kill me

**Amy comes out of no where**: you bet I will you bastard!

**Sonic runs off Amy at his heels**

**Kat**: well readers read on! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Amy walked out of her pink two story house and hopped on her black motor bike with red flames, as she rode past she noticed Rouge walking down the street with her head low.

She stopped "hey Rouge you ok" Rouge just looked up sadly and shook her head "Need a ride?" Amy asked.

The bat didn't answer she pulled on her purple helmet and hopped on the back of Amy's bike "Lets go!" Amy cheered driving off.  
When they arrived at school Rouge ran off, Amy was greeted by a bunch of guys Staic and Dusk walked up to her.

"Nice dance sexy" Static grinned madly "Yeah nice arse" Dusk butted in the two glared it each other angrily.

"Wait dance sexy and arse' Amy thought to herself, 'SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked.

Sonic flicked a colbolt ear "looks like were in trouble now' he grimaced as he ran off as far away from Amy as he could.

Amy finally shut her mouth everyone was looking her way she just growled angrily "When I find that Sonic he is so dead!" she snarled.

Shadow was walking around the corner when he bumped into Amy she glared at him "Ok spill it Mr" she hissed angrily.

Shadow smirked 'I have no idea what you are talking about", Amy let a snarl escape her lips 'Tell me Shadow" suddenly her eyes looked pleading.

Shadow looked over his shoulder and then pulled Amy close to him so close she could feel his warmer breath on her face "They are going to broadcast it" Shadow hissed.

Amy stood still as if awe struck, then it hit her, "I have to get to the school station room and fast" she said just as the TV came alive "welcome to this mornings school news" a purple cat sang in an angelic voice.

"OH no I'm too late" Amy shrieked.

**Kat**: hope your enjoying this as much as I am (lol)

**Sonic**: Why must you stick Amy against me

**Kat**: because it is fun! ^.^

**Amy**: Sonic I'm gonna kill you!

**Sonic**: Oh shit –runs off-

**Amy**: GET BACK HERE –chases-

**Kat**: -shrugs- oh well see you guys soon

^.^


End file.
